


The Party

by Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201/pseuds/Ladybug_Tiny_Lover201
Summary: Marinette Finally breaks with everything that is going on and maybe goes to far...?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 7





	1. No more secrets

Marinette woke up to Maman yelling ''Ten minutes till school starts Marinette!''

''Mmhmm f-five m-m-ore minutes...''

''Marinette Now, your going to be late!'' Papa said.

''ok- Im up.''

Marinette finally got up almost fell getting out of bed, got dressed and ran down stairs.

When she got down there she grabbed a chocolate dounut and ran out the door saying''Bye Maman,bye Papa love you''

*Time Skip*

When she got to school Alya said''Girl, Chloe's haveing a party and guess who's invited?''as she points to Chloe handing Adrien a pink envelope.

*Ding-Ding-Ding*

''ahh we have to get to class!'' She says as she grabs Alya's hand and starts running to class.

''Girl, chill!''

Alya gets out of her grip but runs with her anyways and when they get there Chloe is handing out more cards and gives one to everyone but, Marinette.

As Chloe sits down the substitute teacher walks in and says"Now class settle down I have just figured out that I will be your teacher for these next coming months and maybe more so let us start with a seating chart."

"uggg...."the whole class groaned as the sub got to work.

When she was finally done she said "ok class I have your new assigned seats so if you could stand up and we will start."

Once everyone finally stood she pointed to the front seat closest to the door and said"Nino, and Alya behind them will be Marinette, and... no... there! Adrien you will sit by Marinette.''

*time skip* 

"Plagg Claws out!"

He runs rooftop to rooftop tell he gets to Marinette's balcony.Once he's about to get to it he decides on waiting as he watches his princess look up at the stars like she’s never seen them before.

He quietly not wanting to disturb and puts his arm around her and says"Beautiful Isn't it...but not compared to you."

She stares at them once again and says "they are beautiful..." and a little while latter she starts sobbing.

"Princess a-are you ok?"

"I-" she says as she hugs Chat and cry's.

He picks her up and take's her inside."Mari whats wrong?"

"I-Its just T-that my life sucks-The guy I like th-thinks i'm a creep a-and I have to keep secrets from the ones who love me s-so I j-just- I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!" she yells and burst out in tears!

"Oh Princess, don't worry i'm here ... tell you what if you tell me whats going on-In deeper context I will stay the night...i-if you want-"

"Y-yeah that would be nice ummm... were do I start...?"

"Crush?Secrets?" Chat suggests.

Marinette starts talking but quickly speeds up"Ok y-yeah so as you can see i like Adrien well ... hes a model and I have pictures of him in my room.I can't talk to him b-bcause I get so nervous...and he probably thinks I hate him a-and" she calms her self down takes a deep breath and says "... well i'm sorry Tikki but I-I cant keep this to myself anymore. Tikki Spots On!"She says as she transforms into Ladybug.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tikki spots on!" she yells  
"Marinette! no!"  
*Transformation Sequence*  
"I-i'm sorry, kitty..." Ladybug has tears streaming down her face and looks at her feet.  
"My Lady looks at me" she tilts her head up but her eyes are still glued to the floor. Chat walks over to where she was on the chair and made her look at him by saying "Purincess I'm serious! look, you did nothing wrong" she looks up finally and says "how can you be so sure, i...I-"  
"Marinette look, you broke from all the pressure, but my question is, why are you being so hard on yourself? You did your best! And if you can't see that then you really need glasses" he said making circles with his hand and then over his eyes.  
She giggled and said "Y-yeah, your right my kitten" she rings his bell and say's "Time to go back to work." She stands up and walks inside, all the while saying "come kitty kitty."  
Once they were inside Ladybug de-transformed, gave Tiki a pastry and got to work. Chat sat there watching, until a ball of yarn rolled over by the stairs of marinettes bed where chat was laying, when Marinette kicked it out of the way. Chat immediately sat up and glared at it. Marinette said "I'll be right back kitty. I'm gonna get us some snacks' ' and she was gone. His glaire returned to the yarn and he pounced playfully. He pawed at it as it rolled to the other side of the room. He jumped after it and continued playing.  
5 Minutes later Mari walked back into the room holding a tray of tuna, crackers, cheese, cookies, and milk. Chat looked up as the door opened but kept playing. When Marinette saw this she set down the tray and walked back downstairs. Chat noticed this, but he couldn't be seen. He pounced once again and the ball rolled out the door and down the stairs. Now normally he would not have gone after it but his inner kitten took over as he crawled down the stairs like a cat. He reached the bottom and scanned his surroundings. He saw Mr and Mrs Dupein-Cheng on the couch, his yarn and, woah he thought. Was he dreaming? He was crawling around on the floor in the kitchen and smelt it on the counter.  
Next thing he knew marinette came up from the bakery and said "Maman do we have any bowls, almost dog shaped?" Oh yeah there in the cupboard by the fridge hun." "Thanks!" she said walking to the kitchen, but on the way she see's yarn on the floor and when she reaches the kitchen she could not believe her eyes. Chat had his head on the counter looking directly at the cat-nip. "No Chat" she whispered "Bad kitten, up stairs or no treats."  
The look on his face was the face of someone holding treats in front of a real animal and telling them no. He slumply crawled up stairs, on to mari's bed, and under a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the next chapter from next week to 2 weeks from now..( I'm making another story about the Borrowers soon!XD )


End file.
